


Midnight Snacks

by vashtra



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra
Summary: Jackie and Hyde fluff.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Snacks

It was the cold that woke me up. I never used to notice cold, hell I was used to sleeping in less than ideal locations, but that damn cheerleader had gotten me so soft I woke up from a deep sleep if her body wasn’t here warming mine. Sighing, I pulled the covers closer as I waited for her to come back. After 15 or so minutes, I started to get worried as the door to my room stayed closed. Cursing myself for panicking so much over this, I got up resigned to search the otherwise empty basement and find out what was holding her up. I told myself I didn’t really care, it was that I just slept better with her and damn it, I wanted some sleep. When I saw the empty couch and the dark TV, I started to worry a little bit more, no longer able to convince myself I wasn’t doing this for me alone. I walked up the stairs quietly, until I gratefully remembered that Red and Kitty were gone and Eric was at Donna’s so we had the house to ourselves. I reached the door and opened it, so startled by the kitchen lights that I stood there and blinked as I took in the image before me.  
There was Jackie, standing on her tiptoes, stirring something. She must not have heard me; she did seem to be concentrating very hard going by the tension in her shoulders and the messes forming on the kitchen counters. I took advantage of the fact she still didn’t know I was here to admire her, something I had trouble doing during the day because she never stood still for very long. Her hair, usually perfectly curled, was hanging in a knotted mess down her back. She was wearing the Led Zeppelin tee shirt I had given her and her favorite pair of lacy black panties and she looked good. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I tried to take in the perfection in front of me and convince myself that she was truly mine. I couldn’t resist touching her any longer so I took three steps and snaked my arms around her waist as I buried my face in her hair.  
“Steven!” she giggled in surprise as she almost dropped the spoon into whatever mixture she was stirring. “Babe, what are you doing up?”  
“I could ask you the same thing,” I deflected, really not wanting to admit that I could not sleep without her anymore. “I never thought I would see the great Jackie Burkhart in a kitchen, cooking, with flour on her nose!”  
“Well Steven, I’ll have you know that since my mom and dad l-- well, you know-- I have been in the kitchen with Mrs. Forman a lot and, to know one’s surprise, I am an amazing cook. Also it’s only temporary, I just want to cook so I can tell my future maid how she is doing everything wrong.” she huffed back as she playfully swatted my arm that was still around her. I couldn’t help but smile as she tried to secretly rub her nose clean of the imaginary flour.  
“What are you making doll?” I asked as I moved to sit on the counter next to her bowl. I couldn’t help but notice the blush that spread across her face as she turned away to go grab something from the cupboard.  
“I’m making cookies, Mrs. Forman gave me the recipe and she said they were your favorite.” She said the last part quietly as she walked back while avoiding eye contact. It was as if she was embarrassed about the sweetness of the gesture. I couldn’t deny my breath stopping this time and I went to move her hair behind her ear and lift her chin up so her eyes met mine. I stared at her for a second, unsure how to react and not go totally Forman on her.  
“Need any help?” I asked softly, deciding no reaction would be the best for us both. She must have agreed, going by the smile that slowly spread across her face before she snapped back into action.  
“Could you go grab chocolate chips from the fridge?”  
“Anything for you, doll.”  
We got the cookies in the oven and the mess semi-cleaned up before my self-restraint broke. I grabbed her before she could start on dishes and set her up on the counter as I started to kiss down the side of her neck.  
“Steven, the dishes,” she said, and her breathless tone filled me with pride.  
“Tomorrow.” I mumbled into her skin.  
“You’re very convincing.” she said as she grabbed my head and brought it to hers. When our lips met, I couldn’t help but marvel again at how different kissing her was than any other girl I had ever been with. With Jackie, it always felt like a first kiss. She was just starting to take my shirt off when the timer went off and scared us both. She quickly- but reluctantly, I noticed happily- went and pulled the finished batch out of the oven. The kitchen smelled amazing, and my heart swarmed with emotions I tried not to admit. When she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me with pride over her un-burnt cookies, I almost broke. I barely stopped myself from spilling all my emotions and I couldn’t stop myself from walking over there and putting all that was unsaid into a kiss.  
“Thanks for the cookies.” I whispered as I took her hand and led her down to the basement.  
“Don’t you want any?” she asked with a pout as she followed behind.  
“Although they did smell delicious, there is something else I would much rather eat at the current moment.” I said with a raised eyebrow, hoping she would know where this was going. Apparently she did as she leaped into my arms and made it very hard for me to concentrate on getting us both back to our cot uninjured. I will be the first to admit that I don’t do emotions well and I am not a relationship person, but I can also admit that if every night was like tonight, it would take an army to get me to leave my chick.


End file.
